


Body Issues

by Orilon



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colt Cabana's thoughts Implied CM Punk/Colt Cabana slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Issues

Title: Body Issues   
Author: Orilon   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Implied CM Punk/Colt Cabana   
Disclaimer: The WWE belongs to Vince McMahon and CM Punk and Colt Cabana belong to themselves.   
Author's note: I haven't written fanfic in literally years, so I'm a little rusty.   
Summary: Colt Cabana's thoughts

Punk curls against me, and its rare that I'm awake when he's asleep because of his insomnia. Usually I can sleep, but my thoughts are keeping me up.

I was released from the WWE because I refused to kiss ass, and I was partly sad and partially happy since I was tired of being told that I needed to work harder in the gym. Punk somewhat kissed ass, but got treated like shit because he refused to conform (and possibly suck dick.) He already had body issues before he went into the WWE, and being in the WWE made them worse.

I have enough work with my podcast and working in the independent companies that I don't need the mental stress of being in WWE developmental. Time will tell if we're both happier in the independents with better mental health.


End file.
